


Why? The Unanswered Question

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: 366 Prompts (Voltron: Legendary Defender) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 366 Story Prompts, Drama, Gen, Prompt 1 - 100 words exactly, Rivalry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: The day Keith got kicked out from Lance's POV.
Series: 366 Prompts (Voltron: Legendary Defender) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822816
Collections: Stories In 100 Words Exactly, Write 366 Stories





	Why? The Unanswered Question

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. This is written for my 2017 prompt list for number one. The prompt is to write a drabble.

Two bright blue eyes watched the figure in front of him clean out the locker. "Hey, what are you doing?"

The teen in question looked up, his dark blue eyes staring, his mouth at first not moving before rubbing his neck. "What do you want?"

"Um, to know what you're doing Keith?"

"I'm packing up my things. Isn't that obvious."

"Well, yeah." Lance muttered. "The question is why."

"I got kicked out. That's why."

The Hispanic teen's jaw dropped, wondering how the top pilot managed to get kicked out of the program. Keith was gone before an answer could come.


End file.
